


A Spark of Jealousy

by OrnateDragon



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrnateDragon/pseuds/OrnateDragon
Summary: Eoin doesn't think he's got a chance with the men of his dreams.  Can a night out after an England win change that?
Relationships: Eoin Morgan/Ben Stokes/Mark Wood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	A Spark of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Jealousy, flirting and no need for meddling from any of the boys, how does this happen!

Eoin sighed as he wearily turned his key in the lock of his door just after 2am. He’d been out clubbing, looking for a boyfriend, or even just a one-night-stand right now, anything to assuage the loneliness he’d felt earlier in the day. However, yet again, as so many times in the last few months, he’d come home alone and unloved, nobody he’d danced with had been close to what he was looking for. And as much as he could usually pretend to the boys that he was just picky,  
tonight he couldn’t maintain that lie even to himself.

Early afternoon had been the reason for his loneliness, because there had been a flood of pics in the group chat from all the happy couples, the Josephs snuggled on their couch, Chris and Jonny showing off the view from their back garden, Stu and Finny with the fantastic meal they’d made for their anniversary, Jimmy and Cooky, and Jase and Sam, out for walks on their respective farms, Rory and Ollie laughing after another visit to the Natural History Museum. Eoin was very happy for them all, even if he was a little jealous they had all found each other.  
But the photo that had spurred him into going clubbing had been Ben & Mark, curled together half-asleep in front of a film, and it had taken just a second of looking at it for Eoin to switch his phone off abruptly, not even bothering to say anything in the chat, just disappearing on them all. He knew he wanted what they shared, desperately longing to be with them, but they were happy together, they looked like the perfect couple and today had brought it home to him that they didn’t need him there. They had been so close to each other, Mark wrapped up in those strong tattooed arms Eoin couldn’t stop his mind dwelling on, and there had been no space at all for him.

***

Eoin’s alarm woke him after not enough sleep, and he groaned his way into a shower, luckily without a hangover, he was sensible enough to know that if he had started drinking last night he wouldn’t have been able to stop trying to drown his heartache.  
Today he was meeting the rest of the ODI squad up in Leeds, to start the first ODI series of the summer, the first international cricket of the summer, and he was kind of dreading it. He knew that he was nicknamed ‘Robo-Cap’ because of his ability to compartmentalise during a match, his blank face when addressing the media regardless of a win or loss, and his feelings for Ben and Mark were just another thing for him to hide away. But, after that picture, the one that proved he wasn’t wanted, he didn’t know if he could do this any more.

Thankful that he had organised all his kit and his suitcase into the back of the car yesterday, Eoin fired up the GPS and started the drive. Where he would usually play music, he didn’t, couldn’t today, he just wanted the peace and quiet to try to ground himself, resettle into a new shape that hid the cracks in his heart. He had switched his phone on just before leaving his house, but other than checking his emails and messages for any from the coaches, had put it on silent and resolutely ignored the group chat. He knew he’d get questions about that, but hoped he’d be able to come up with a suitable deflection by the time he reached the hotel the team were staying in.

***

Had Eoin looked at the group chat from yesterday, he would have seen a lot of confused and then sad and sorry cricketers, especially when Cooky pointed out that he was probably a little lonely seeing all the couple-y pictures. Several of the boys tried sending him private chats apologising, but no response just made them worry even more. Jonny, cuddling a clingy Chris, assured the group that he would try to speak to Eoin but that first everyone needed a good night’s sleep. They could all apologise, and hug Eoin at the hotel.

Jos and Jonny had had several discussions about Eoin and where his eyes lingered in the dressing room previously, and agreed that nothing would stop them from meddling if they had to, though they were determined not to involve any of the other boys until it was absolutely necessary. A private chat between them after Chris and Joe had gone to sleep left them both agreeing that the time may have come, though they’d wait till they met up with Eoin at the hotel to decide for sure.

***

Eoin arrived at the hotel in the late afternoon, and thanked his lucky stars none of the other players were in the lobby, lift or corridor as he reached his room. Though he had managed to pull his usual calm blank face together during the drive, he still felt slightly off-balance and like he might break down if he bumped into any of the boys, especially Ben. He needed a bit more time to gather himself, and luckily a text from the coaches stating that they could all settle into their rooms before the team dinner that night meant he had that time. And thanks all the Cricket Gods that Eoin as captain had his own room, he thought, dropping his bags to the floor and collapsing onto the bed. If he shed a few tears of sadness and worry, nobody had to know.

He footled around in his room for as long as possible before heading down to the team dining room, expecting to be ambushed for the way he had disappeared on everyone yesterday. The round of tight hugs he was greeted with wasn’t surprising, but the fact that nobody questioned him about where he’d vanished to did confuse him a little. Jos’s firm but small nod over Joe’s head reassured Eoin though it also worried him. Jos had obviously managed to get everyone to back off, but what did that mean? Had Jos figured out his secret, why he’d vanished yesterday, or had he just noticed where Eoin’s eyes wandered to previously? And, had he told anyone else? Eoin assumed not, as nobody seemed to be treading particularly carefully around him. (Eoin missed the way Jonny was watching him, the slight hand movement from the ginger keeper that told everyone to leave Eoin alone for a while.)

During the dinner, Eoin stays quiet, letting the coaches tell everyone the plans for the next couple of days of training together while he kept his eyes on his plate. As captain he manages to welcome the new players, to tell everyone he’s glad they’re all here, fit and ready, and that he expects (as usual) their normal brilliance. He even manages to look at everyone individually, even if he can’t quite meet Ben’s eyes, or Mark’s who’s leaning on Ben as usual.

He still hurries off after the meal, knowing that Jos or Jonny (he hadn’t missed the look Jos had shot Jonny just after his eyes had skated quickly across Ben and Mark) was likely to knock on his door later, wanting to talk. Eoin’s not sure he wants to talk, not sure he could keep back the bitter tears, but when Jonny does knock on the door an hour later saying everyone else was watching a film, Eoin lets him in without protest, even offers him a drink. Jonny accepts the drink, and pats Eoin on the arm before settling down on the couch and… just starts talking about the likely weather conditions, how he thinks the match would go if they bat first, or second, who’s improved their bowling skills and would be best to open the bowling, to be first change. Eoin just goes with it, is happy to put off what’s likely to be an upsetting conversation, and when Jonny leaves 90 minutes later, with an extra tight hug, Eoin feels much calmer, and more prepared to face everyone in the morning.

Jonny, meeting Jos by prior arrangement in the currently empty dining room, is less calm. “He’s definitely pulled his shutters down, probably seeing that picture of Ben and Mark, that was when he got silent yesterday. I think he thinks he’s got no chance with them.”  
Jos groans, wiping his hand down his face as he slumps into a chair. “How he’s missed the way Ben watches him, the way Mark tries to pull him into their hugs every time… I don’t know how to get it across. He’s not going to thank us for meddling the way everyone did with us, it’ll only embarrass him and make him clam up further.”  
“We can think about it during this match, we’ve got those three days off after, haven’t we, before the next match? Getting them to talk after the match, or in the first day off, that might work?” Jonny rubs his hand through his hair, disgruntled that their option is basically no option at all right now. A chime from Jos’s phone stirs them into action back to their rooms, since Joe’s obviously missing Jos. A smirk from Jonny at the absolutely lovestruck smile on Jos’s face as he reads the text reaps an elbow to his side, before soft chuckles carry them out of the lift and along the corridor.

***

Training over the next two days is normal, Eoin even joins in the jokey flirting, although Jos and Jonny notice him looking away rather than wolf-whistling when Ben grabs Mark for a kiss after their footy match on the second day. Ollie catches his captain’s attention, leading him away towards the nets under the guise of asking for some batting tips, and Jos thinks he really must give the young Surrey keeper a treat for that, the boy’s quiet but obviously aware of everything that’s going on.

England win the match easily, and everyone’s on a high as they head out of the ground for a bit of clubbing. Eoin has dressed up, a tight shirt showing off his muscles, and he gets attention as soon as they get into the club, loud music encouraging them onto the dance floor. Jos can see Ben glowering as Eoin is pulled to dance closely with a tall dark-haired man, and Jonny nudges Jos at Mark’s undoubtedly instinctive two steps towards Eoin before he grabs at Ben. The jealousy from the two men is palpable, and growing, during the night, though Eoin isn’t paying any attention, too busy flirting and laughing, and drinking, with a succession of men who all superficially resemble Ben and Mark.

***

Eoin has noticed the stares and dark miens of both Ben and Mark, although he’s unsure as to why they’re like that. His heart aches with the need to go and sooth them, he tells himself that they must have had a row earlier (he’s right, but he doesn’t know it was because they weren’t sure if he’d welcome their advances. Mark wants to try, but Ben’s fearful of spoiling a friendship if Eoin’s not interested.) but that they’ll sort it out, he doesn’t need to get involved. (Jos and Jonny roll their eyes, surer than ever that these three are even worse than the Josephs or Jonny and Chris, and resolve to meddle carefully as the club winds down.)

The team climbs into a fleet of taxis back to the hotel, with Jos and Jonny managing to ensure that Ben, Mark and Eoin wind up in their own taxi. Ben nearly topples Eoin over in his rush to get the shorter ginger into the taxi and away from the brunet asking Eoin for his number, and Jos, noticing as he’s the last to climb into his own taxi, laughs to himself.

Jos and Joe wind up sharing a taxi with Jonny and Chris, and Ollie, who Jos pulls into a big hug. He hadn’t managed to speak to Ollie during training or the match, but does mutter into the ginger hair tickling his jawline “Thanks for helping with Morgs, we do, he will, appreciate it.”  
The gentle smile Jos sees as he releases Ollie only makes him surer that this is definitely one of the babies he wants to look after, bring into the keeper’s union he shares with Jonny.

***

Eoin splutters as Ben nearly throws him into the taxi, only half-noticing that he’s ended up sprawled across Mark’s lap (lies, he notices only too well, and the possessive arm that holds him there as he attempts to sit up and glare at Ben).

“What?!? Ben, why did -” Ben’s suddenly looming over him, and Eoin’s voice dries up at the scorching heat in Ben’s eyes. His brain is frantically scrambling to make sense of this, of the hand that’s seized his jaw and the lips descending upon his.

The whimper that escapes Eoin as Ben’s dominating whisky-scented lips withdraw slightly only encourages Mark to drop kisses and lovebites down Eoin’s exposed neck as Ben growls.

“You’re ours, ours alone, don’t flirt with anyone else!” Ben’s reservations about ruining the friendship are gone, subsumed beneath the need to keep Eoin as close as possible, and as the taxi stops outside the hotel his only thoughts are how quickly he and Mark can have Eoin pinned between them on a bed. Eoin has no complaints, his dreams are coming true and his mind has no space for worries, all he wants are Ben’s lips back on his, four hands all over him, and it’s Eoin who tugs the threesome through the hotel, fumbling to get his keycard out of his pocket because his room has a king-size bed.

Mark’s the one who first starts stripping them, forgoing undoing buttons for simply ripping Eoin’s shirt off him, as Ben propels them towards the bed, shoes and clothing flying across the room as the need for each other outweighs everything else.

***

Eoin’s the first to wake in the morning, finding himself pinned against Mark with Ben’s arm clamped tightly over him, and he silently panics. The way they were, with him last night, were they serious, did they, did Ben really mean everything he said? Or are they going to break his heart, tell him this is all he’s ever going to get from them?

The tensing of Eoin’s muscles as he stresses wakes both Ben and Mark, and they exhange glances over his head. He’s too busy worrying to pay attention to the silent conversation, but he certainly notices as Ben’s hand runs soothingly down his side.

“Baby,” Mark’s voice is soft as he drops kisses over Eoin’s face. “You’re ours now, and always, last night wasn’t a one-off.”

“Not letting you go, ever.” rumbles Ben, finding an unmarked patch of skin behind Eoin’s ear and nuzzling against it. Eoin tilts his head into the kisses the taller men are bestowing, half-sobbing with the relief that they do want him, that he can have everything he’s hoped for since he first met them, and the care they lavish on him as he falls apart in no way detracts from the promises they’re both making that what happened last night will happen again, soon, and frequently.


End file.
